Heimdall (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Heimdall is the all-seeing and hearing Asgardian and guard of the Bifrost Bridge. He can see and hear nearly everything that happens in the Nine Realms. Biography Early Life Heimdall is an Asgardian blessed with sensory capabilities far beyond those of other Asgardians, letting him see nearly all things that happen in the Nine Realms. His near omniscience have been put to use placing Heimdall in the role of gatekeeper to Asgard at his observatory on the Bifrost Bridge. at some point Heimdall used to work for Bor before his death. Sending Thor and friends to Jotunheim Despite his phenomenal ability however, Heimdall was unable to perceive an intrusion by several Frost Giants when they broke into the vaults of Odin. This same intrusion also sparked the ire of Odin's son Thor, who came to Heimdall, with several of his friends, seeking access to Jotunheim. Heimdall agreed to let them pass and accepted their request that he keep their movements secret. Serving Loki Later, with Thor banished and Odin fell into his Odinsleep, Loki placed himself on the throne as regent and demanded Heimdall's loyalty. Although he grudgingly accepted, when Loki made himself invisible to Heimdall when he visited both the Jotuns and the Nibelungs, Heimdall became concerned about Loki intentions, so Heimdall opted to only observe a literal interpretation of his vow to Loki and did not interfere when Sif and the Warriors Three used the Bifrost Bridge to reach Thor. Enraged, Loki dismissed Heimdall as a subject, thus releasing the protector of the Bifrost from his vow. Heimdall responded with an immediate attack with Hofund, but Loki simply froze him in a block of ice with the Casket of Ancient Winters before the blow could strike. Heimdall was still frozen when Loki brought several Frost Giants, including Laufey, through the Bifrost. Locked in his icy prison, he was helpless to prevent Loki leading one of them into the city, but he was soon galvanized by the calls of Thor who was still trapped on Earth. Smashing free, he quickly cut down two Frost Giants who had been left to guard, and opened the Bifrost for Thor and his friends. Severely weakened, Heimdall could assist the adventurers no further and had to be carried from his observatory. After he left, Thor defeated Loki in a duel, at the cost of the Bifrost Bridge. The destruction of the bridge created a portal that sent Loki to an unknown area in space. Heimdall returned following the destruction of the observatory and when Thor asked if passage to Earth was lost, he showed him the Bifrost regenerating, but it may take time. When Thor asked Heimdall if he could see Jane Foster, Heimdall told him that she was still looking for him. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin Borson - King *Thor Odinson - Ally *Fandral - Ally *Sif - Ally *Volstagg - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Bor Burison - Former King Enemies *Loki Laufeyson - Ally turned Enemy *Sentinel Prime Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - mikemorris Trivia Gallery ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-03-08-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-02-56-99.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-20-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-35-42.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-32-54.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_12-45-30-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-03-12-29.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-33-01-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-33-13-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-42-53-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-06-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-47-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-34-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-48-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-52-29.jpg Category:Asgardians Category:Thor Asgardians Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters